The In Vitro and Animal Models for Emerging Diseases and Biodefense contract provides antimicrobial activity testing capabilities for Category A-C bacteria. Compounds demonstrating antimicrobial activity will receive further antimicrobial susceptibility testing against clinical panels of emerging and Category A-C bacterial pathogens. This contract also provides the development and standardization of small animal and non-human primate models, and may include efficacy testing of vaccines and/or therapeutics, including GLP studies to support product licensure. Vaccines and therapeutics which are efficacious in small animals may be further tested in non-human primate models.